Of One's Sanity
by The Pain Becomes Me
Summary: ShinjixAsuka two-shot. I'm not sure what to rate this, so I decided to make it teen. If someone would review and tell me the proper rating, I'd be glad to change it.
1. One More Final:

Evangelion does NOT belong to me, and never will.

--

The waves crashed over the rough sand, as the young Ikari lifelessly drifted upon the beach. He slowly hesitated to look to his right... Nothing.. He turned to his left, in which it left an image of Rei; the girl who had given him the power of God just for a short amount of time. Shinji roughly lifted his body upwards. His eyes began to widen at the fact that nobody had come before him, though he had expected it during instrumentality. All that was left next was a horrifying, ear shattering, heart wrenching scream..

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been so long since he had returned from the sea of LCL. He had put graves up for those who had died. Shinji had lifelessly dropped upon his back, just staring at the sky that now was tainted with the LCL floating in space, as if hypnotizing. He heard a body clump upon the sand. Slowly, he turned his head and faced the body that had formed him, or her,self.(For those of you who don't know, the posts sticking out in the Third Impact were actually graves Shinji had set up during the time he had been put into the LCL)

Now ignoring the body that had been identified as Asuka; he turned his head left to see the body of Rei, standing their. Shinji's eyes widened at the conclusion, believing she had existed just for a split moment. This shattered his hope of seeing the blue haired girl once more, the one who he had grown the bond of a sibling with.. He slowly lifted his body up once more in the same fashion he had done when he had first emerged from the LCL.

He spared a glance at Asuka. The perfect 'object' to take his insanity upon. He had grown to see illusions of the people he had loved since he had emerged from the LCL, after all, being the only human on Earth for who knows how long was a disturbing thought... He had concluded that the girl before him was just an illusion, an illusion his insanity had formed just from the thought of being alone.

He slowly put his body upon the girl's body and pressed his hands upon the girl's neck. _'I'll kill you... I'll kill you... I'll kill you..'_ Thoughts ran through his head. He was trying to 'destroy' his insanity, which was clearly impossible unless it could be restored by the one he had loved the most. His grip began to tighten by the second, not hesitating to kill whomever this 'illusion' was.. This was until..

A hand stroked his cheek. It was a soft, delicate manner, and at that moment.. all hope of the girl being an illusion was gone... She was real. That simple thought was enough to send him into the abyssive darkness that would come next if she spoke.

"How disgusting.." Those were the words that she had said after her arm dropped.. ragged.. rough.. harsh..

His body collapsed after a few moments upon the girl; tears not hesitating to arise. This was until he let out another ear-shattering scream that erupted from his vocals.. the sanity slipping away once more, no.. he didn't even have his sanity..

Asuka had slowly brushed her uninjured arm around the boy, still staring at the sky. She continued to ignore the screams that erupted from the girl. Slowly the screams began to die into harsh sobs. She had figured now that everybody was gone, she had nothing to hide.. it wasn't worth it anymore.. was it? So why bother hiding them now? After all.. she had grown attatched to the boy since the angel in the volcanoe.. no?

The next three words that escaped his lips through sobs made her eyes widen.

"_Aishiteru.._"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you guys liked it. I know that I haven't updated -any- of my stories in a long while, so I decided to write this. I wrote it in about ten minutes, so give meh a break. But yeah, I tried to make the characters stay IC, though I probably failed horribly. But hey, it's better than the people who claim Shinji is a wuss, without thinking of the situations properly.. right? Either way, hope you like it. And please review and give me your thoughts on it P. Laters.


	2. I Need You

I do not own Evangelion or any of its characters.

_----_

_"Aishiteru.."_

Those three words.. those three fragile words that easily shatter the barriers of those around them came out with such ease through the boy's now cracked lips. The third child looked into the second's eyes. Desperation. That was the only way to describe the male's exterior.

Asuka gritted her teeth. Did this boy take this so lightly that he could just say those words after being nearly strangled to death? Using her bandaged hand, she shoved the boy off. She didn't speak. Her nails dug into his clothes, seeping into his skin in which it would cause a small series of scratches to form over his skin.

"A-Asuka..." Shinji didn't know what to make of this. The first thing he knew was that she was showing affection. Now she was showing such wretched abuse. The Second got on top of him and placed her hands over the now startled boy's throat. She was going to give him the same damned treatment that he had given her. Once her hands were around his throat there was no turning back.

"You don't love me at all.." Shinji made no response. She increased the pressure of her hands. Her pupils had grown dialated during the amount of time given when she got on top of him. "You don't even love yourself.." The words were mere whispers. These whispers didn't go unnoticed by Shinji. "You don't understand me.. You never can and never will.." She paused for a moment, continuing to strangle Shinji. Her breathing had grown intense. The only sound within the moment was her harsh pants.

_'Perhaps it's better this way..'_ Shinji kept repeating those words through his mind. _'Maybe it's better if I died.. I wouldn't cause trouble for anybody.. All I ever do is hurt people..'_ He was becoming more and more sufferable as each word from the Second child pierce through his mind. _'After all.. she is right.. I hate myself.. I want to die..'_ His heart beat began to quicken. Was this boy, lost of hope, going into shock? Did he fear death? _'But..'_ The sentence wasn't complete. He started to jerk violently under her digits clenched around his neck.

"Stop struggling!" She increased the pressure once more, the adams apple on the boy's neck becoming pressurized(Is that even a word..?). "Why don't you die already!?" Her answer came when the boy's hands dropped to the ground.

Several moments passed after that. The gentle liquid known as LCL lapped against the corpse's head. The corpse of Ikari Shinji. A muffled grunt escaped the second child's lips. Tears began to form. She placed her index finger over an eye and whispered to herself,"Am I crying..? Why?" Deep down, she knew the answer herself. She did, indeed, love Shinji to some extent. Not the extent he did for her, as far as his affection for her went.

A laugh escaped her lips. Her facade snapped and she glanced up to the skies. A laugh came forth once more. She was laughing at herself. How foolish she had been. But most of all she was laughing at Shinji's pathetic excuse for a life. "How stupid! That idiot didn't even know the difference between right and wrong!" She lowered her head, a snirk coming from her. The sea caressed her knees. She stood up from the other teen's body.

"You know what.. this isn't going to be bad.." Her smile had grown to be malicious. A macabre during the night. That was all she desired. She looked over to Shinji. Heavy bags drenched under her eyes. "Isn't that right, Shinji?" She walked over to the corpse. Her lips brushed against the corpse's. "I'll become a God.. I'll shape you into what I want you to be.. Since I'd be God I'd bring you back.. I'd make you you.." Would Shinji truly be himself if Asuka simply formed him into what she wanted? No.. "I'll take you all for myself.. I won't let anybody else have you.. because if you were to even look at another.. I'd have to kill you once more.. which is why I'd sew your eyes shut.." She closed the boy's eyes with her hand. "That'll settle the problem for now.."

She heard a small drip. She looked over to the sea of LCL to see a small illusional Rei standing there. Asuka reached out her hand, a hyserrical laugh once more arising. "You.. you're the closest to God!" She walked over to Rei. Her feet dragged along the calm waves of LCL until she was no longer visible. She looked up to see Rei glazing down at her. If she could speak she would have said 'That power is rightfully mine!'. But she couldn't. She simply drowned.. Air bubbles rose from the surface of LCL.

The illusional Rei smiled. It was a neutral smile. "This reality has shattered.. The original reality that had brought others to exist.. Soon.. it will reconstruct.. It will become a reality for the better.. or the worst.. So now.. all the other realities will shatter.. that includes I.." The illusional Rei looked to the sky, her body beginning to dissipate,"Will we meet again.. Ikari? Or will you fall for the Soryu girl again..?" She let the final thought stray. Deep down, she knew he would fall for the Second.. even after death.

--

Meh, I guess that gives a better conclusion as to what I hoped for. -Shrugs- I decided to do a little sequal chapter. I probably screwed up on the 'psychological' aspect. Still keeping it at Teen unless you guys think it should be changed. By the way,when I had Rei say that the reality will 'reconstruct' I hint at Rebuild of Evangelion.


End file.
